nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Rubble Trouble Moscow
Rubble Trouble Moscow is the third instalment of the Rubble Trouble series, released on December 21st, 2011. It was Nitrome's second winter game of the year, as well as the last game of 2011. The game is set in Moscow, Russia. Controls Mouse - Use tools Gameplay The second sequel of Rubble Trouble plays the same as the previous games, and the player has some tools with varying ammo and has to use the tools to destroy abandoned buildings. Money is earned for every brick destroyed. Destroying nearby civilian buildings causes loss of money, and usually will result in loss of the level. Each level has a set amount of money the player has to earn, in early levels being less than the amount of money the player can gain on the level. Running out of tools to use or not being able to meet the set amount of money causes a game over screen to come up, and the player must restart the level. Levels Rubble Trouble Moscow has thirty levels, twenty of which take place on Earth in Moscow, and ten in space, presumably on a Russian Space Station, or an International Space Station, such as the ISS. In Moscow These levels take place in Moscow. Snow is falling, and buildings can be seen in the background. These levels have the same physics as all the other Rubble Trouble levels in past games. Level 1 Tools: Two Nitro Buildings: One arrow tower, two way towers Walkthorugh: Place one Nitro on any explosive block on the left side. Then place a Nitro on any explosive block on the right side. Level 2 Tools: Infinite Tank, infinite Grabber Buildings: Two clockworks towers Walkthrough: Use the Grabber to move the two strips of metal. Then place the tank on the left side and destroy the buildings. Level 3 Tools: Infinite magnet Buildings: One F-9 tower Walkthrough: Starting with the magnet above the structure, magnetize the metal balls toward the machine, and then release to destroy the building. Level 4 Tools: Two Drills, One Molotov Buildings: One bat tower Walkthrough: Use the Drills to drill downward on the stone pillars on either side of the structure. The throw a Moltov at the base of the building to burn the rest of it down. Level 5 Tools: 1 magnet, 2 tanks Buildings: 1 b tower, 2 o towers Level 6 Tools: 2 Nitro Buildings:'''1 post office Level 7 '''Tools: 4 Multi Nitro Buildings: One AAI tower Level 8 Tools: Infinite Air Strike, InfiniteMulti Nitro, InfiniteBarrier Level 9 Tools: Infinite Magnet, Infinite Nitro Level 10 Tools: Infinite Molotov Level 11 Tools: '''Infinite Nitro Level 12 '''Tools: Infinite Magnet Level 13 Tools: Infinite Molotov Level 14 Tools: Infinite Drill, Infinite Air Strike Level 15 Tools: Infinite Nitro, Infinite Grabber Level 16 Tools: ''' Infinite Girder, Infinite Multi Nitro Level 17 '''Tools: '''Infinite Molotov Level 18 '''Tools: Infinite Magnet, Infinite Air Strike, Infinite Multi Nitro Level 19 Tools: ' Infinite Multi Nitro, Infinite Molotov Level 20 '''Tools: ' Three Minigames In space Levels twenty-one through thirty take place in space. In space, there is no gravity, which means the physics engine is much different than the previous levels and Rubble trouble games. Buildings detached from the ground float, and small detached blocks will be destroyed by space. The Rocket Man, Thrusters, and Missile Launcher are used only in space, the Rocket Man and Thrusters only being able to be used in space. The player can see space in the background as well as the earth. Level 21 'Tools: ' Infinite Nitro Level 22 '''Tools: 3 Girder, Infinite Rocket Man Level 23 Tools: Infinite Thruster Level 24 Tools: 4 Drill, 4 Thruster The cross-shaped building must be separated with two drills to four pieces. Level 25 Tools: Infinite Girder, Infinite Nitro Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Tools: Infinite Missile launcher Level 29 Level 30 Tools: Infinite Minigame Ending Tools Along with tools from the past two games some new tools were introduced. Past tools *Nitro *Drill *Grabber *Multi Nitro *Minigame New tools *Tank - This makes creates a huge explosion which destroys anything in the blast radius. *Magnet - This tool is attached to the helicopter attracts metal to it. *Molotov - This tool burns wood and will stop when it runs out of wood. *Rocket Man - This tool can't destroy building itself, but you can use it to push objects. *Thruster - Thruster is used to push an object in a direction. Glitches Level one Glitch Sometimes if the player starts level one, and hasn't played it yet, they will come to the background of the game with a box reading "Press Space Bar to deselect tools", and "Skip" at the bottom of the level. The player is unable to play the game at this point, and has to refresh the page. Same level/next level glitch If the player completes level three, progressing to level four will bring the player to level four, except sometimes level four is an exact copy of level three. Previews December 16th, 2011 The name of the "second winter game" Nitrome mentioned in previous posts was revealed to be a Rubble Trouble game. The game is said to be released next week (between December 18th and 24th). Nitrome revealed an image of the game, and also told fans they could try to guess where the game would take place on their Facebook and Twitter pages. Awards |Jay is Games |2012 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2011 |Best Physics game of 2011 (Browser games) | |} Trivia * Many fans guessed that the game would take place in Moscow, Russia, as seen by the buildings in the background. Some other guesses were Taj Mahal and Middle East, due to the building shape. * This is Nitrome's second game to have two sequels. The first was Ice Breaker, which is going to have four after the release of Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. * The game also seems to have a lot of influence toward Tetris, for through levels one through nineteen, sometimes the music will have bits of what sounds like the Tetris theme song. Also, the player plays "Nitrometris" in level twenty, and the music is very Tetris style in levels 21-30. Also, constellations can be seen every once in a while that look like the Tetris blocks. This is most likely because Tetris was originally invented in Russia. es:Rubble Trouble Moscow Category:Rubble Trouble series Category:Sequels Category:Winter games Category:Main games Category:Puzzle games Category:Miniclip games Category:Games Category:Strategy games Category:2011 games Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Box 2D Physics